More than a friend
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: Seiya Kou had come back to earth after he found out that Usagi has lost her husband. He was ready to claim her-But Usagi is mad at him for what reason? and How can Seiya convince her that she is more than a friend to him? Chapter 5 is up!
1. Go for It

**Hi Everyone! Chette here! well since "Love the Second time around" is almost finish so I am bringing you another story. This is alternate universe story between Seiya and Usagi. Note that I will not go on with the flow of the "Sailormoon Anime" (I want to write a unique romantic story for all Seiya and Usagi fans) I had this idea eversince I started my Seiya and Usagi Book... so I stop writing my book and wrote this idea. Hopefully you'll be reading it until the rest of the chapter ;)**

**Thank you very much for all your support! Some of my stories are now Books! You can buy them if you want to support me :) (don't worry I have an editor for my books... but since I do not pay my editor to edit my fanfics so... forgive my mispelled or incorrect punctuation marks because my english is very bad and its not my first language... with my real life and all... I have no time to check it, I am personally writing this for the readers who love Seiya and Usagi stories so much ;D)**

**... and of course Rights are all belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei Animation, TV Asahi and others**

**More than a friend  
A Seiya and Usagi fanfic**  
Written by: Chette

**Chapter 1: Go for It.**

"Hi... my name is Usagi Tsukino Chiba... I am currently in my twenties, as a matter of fact I am going thirty on June 30 this year... and I am officially a mother." Usagi waved her hand at the mirror. "Mamo-chan and I got married when I was 22 years old... after I finished college and after five years he died on a car accident." she frowned. Remembering the call from the hospital that her husband died and then the funeral. "Life... is cruel... and to think that we both expect that we will be immortals... oh wait... we haven't gotten to the 30th century... Life is just so cruel..."

"Mama! Mama! What are you doing talking to yourself at the mirror?"

Usagi looked at her five-years-old daughter Chibiusa, she was about to answer her when she sighed seeing the magazine that she was holding. "Chibiusa... why are you holding that magazine?"

Chibiusa giggled and turned a page of the magazine, she showed to Usagi the picture of the guy, _Seiya Kou._ The article indicates that he has return to the Entertainment world after thirteen (13) years. At the age of 29, he is still the most sexiest singer and star. "Gosh.. I would marry this guy!" she giggled.

Usagi rubbed her aching forehead. The truth is that she is mad at him, He was supposed to be her friend! So how come he declined the wedding invitation eight (8) years ago? It was supposed to be her happiest day... and she wants all her friends to be there. Oh yes they were except... one... him. Memories of his wicked-sexy smile floated through her head. She first met him at the shooting where she wanted to meet her favorite actress... but how unfortunate it was him, who she met. He was also very romantic and loves to tease her. Until they became very close... but she was totally confused when he kneeled in front of her and said, 'Am I not good enough?'

"Neh, Mommy! He is a friend of yours and Auntie Rei right? and Isn't that there will be a reunion at the Hino's shrine tomorrow?" she asked, her eyes shinning. "Why not invite him?"

Usagi shrugged, "I don't know... he didn't even come to my wedding, I doubt if he will come to the reunion."

"Please mommy? Let's invite him?"

"I don't know..."

"Pretty please?"

Usagi frowned. "Fine."

* * *

A red Ferrari parked at the car park of the Hino Shrine. The Temple of Hino became an attractive tourist spot which forced Rei's Grandpa to make a parking lot for the visitors when they come to the temple to pray. Especially during the New years eve. A Guy wearing a sunglass and red t-shirt with blue dark pants emerge from the car and looked up at the temple.

"Hino's shrine..." Seiya muttered, in his pocket was the information from the Hino's temple invitation about Reunion. He was about to throw it at the garbage when he recognize the handwriting... no doubt it was hers... _Odango_.. he shook his head, "No.. Usagi... call her Usagi." he reminded himself. As he read the letter, it said.. _'maybe you don't remember me nor my handwriting but we want you to be there.. at the Hino's temple. You can invite anyone you want.' _he snorted. "Not remember her?" he shook his head as he headed for the front door of the house. Usagi Tsukino... now Usagi Chiba was the woman who stole his heart, but she was a forbidden woman.. a woman with destiny, thus his unrequited love for her is very painful. To make matter worst... no matter how he explained to her, his feelings... she couldn't understand it.

_"Yes! We'll be friends forever!"_

For a brief moment, he paused remembering that statement. He gritted his teeth, and just like a bomb that it exploded... he was invited on the wedding of Usagi and Mamoru. He growled. He turned his back on the door and was about to leave when suddenly the door open and heard her.

_"Where do you think you're going?" _

Seiya slowly turned around and gaped at her. Usagi... Odango... really had this special beauty that demanded his full attention. Four-foot-eleven with blonde hair distinctive odango hairstyle, and a body that was perfectly proportioned for her petite size. The snug fitting jeans cupped her bottom and she wore a pink T-Shirt. She doesn't even look like a mother... she looks... young. "and to think she is widowed..." he said, out loud.

"What?" Usagi asked.

Before Seiya could answer, a small lady appeared at the door, her red eyes were shinning and she has a pink hair with rabbit hair style. _Undoubtedly her daughter... _"Um.. hi..." he looked down at her.

"Oh my Gawd! He is here!" the girl shrieked, "Seiya Kou the singer in person!"

Seiya force a smile, "Yep.. Seiya Kou in real fresh... it has been a long time..."

Usagi frowned and crossed her arms, "Yes. It has been a long time, hasn't it?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Oh my! I'll tell everyone that he is here!" Chibiusa yelled and went inside the house.

Seiya put his hands on his pockets, "Anou.. um.. how are you?" he asked.

"To tell you the truth, I never expected you to show up." she said, sarcastically.

"Usagi-"

"Don't call me Usagi. You and I are not close enough, Kou-san." she said, Seiya could feel the bitterness in her voice.

"Right... Chi-Chiba-san..." he force himself to say the name. "But I came here for the reunion and not for you." he said, defensively.

"Yes.. why would you come for me? I am not even your friend." she said, coldly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Seiya asked.

"You didn't even come to my wedding day.. and you come here asking how am I?" her gaze narrowed.

"Riighttt... the wedding day." Seiya growled. "I was in Kinmoku-"

"But Yaten and Taiki were there. All of my friends were there... except _you_."

How can he tell her that seeing her in a wedding dress, walking down the aisle with some guy could totally kill him off? _Its no use... she didn't even understand my feelings from the very start. _But before he could open his mouth to reply, the other people appeared at the door step and greeted Seiya. In a few seconds, Seiya was led to the dinning room to grab something to eat.

* * *

"So you're Chibiusa?" Seiya asked, as Chibiusa handed him the cake.

Chibiusa nodded, suddenly shy. "I'm glad you came, Kou-san..."

"Call me Seiya." he said, with a smile.

Chibiusa appeared ready to explode with pleasure, "O-Okay.. S-Seiya..."

"Chibiusa where are you?" Usagi yelled and saw Chibiusa with Seiya. "Chibiusa, Hotaru was looking for you. Go talk to her."

"Yes Mommy..." Chibiusa rolled her eyes and reluctantly headed out of the door of the dinning room.

"I'll show you to your room... don't you have luggage?" Usagi asked, Seiya blinked. "This is suppose to be a one week reunion, didn't you read that at the letter?"

"Yes I did and my luggage is in my car.. I'll get it later." Seiya's eyes were dark and intent looking at her. "I was just surprised that you will be showing my room instead of other people... I thought you hate me?"

Guilty heat flooded her face. "W-Well the girls told me to take care of you... t-to patch things up... they said." An uneasy shiver crept through her and she looked away.

"Do you want to patch things up?" he asked, trying not to smile.

Usagi turned to him. "Look. It was your fault why I am angry at you. You didn't even come to my wedding and you refuse any contact with me, how am I suppose to feel? Rejected. That's for sure." she said, narrowing her eyes.

"But you were the one who said, 'Yes! We'll be friends forever!' am I right?"

Usagi growled at him, "First. Friends don't desert each other. Second, Friends comes to the wedding day of their friends. And third, Friends do not hurt each other!" she yelled, but her face was as red as his t-shirt.

"How did I hurt you?" Seiya asked.

"Let's just go and see your room okay?" she growled.

* * *

Usagi walked towards the room, all too aware that Seiya following close behind. Nothing had changed since the first time they've met. He was still too intense, too overwhelming, too romantic, too complicated and too weird... "not to mention, too damn sexy and handsome." she muttered. She paused at the door and opened it. "This is your room, since you are the only male in this reunion, so you can have all the room by yourself." they entered the room, while Seiya glanced around the room. "It has a private bath so you don't have to share... Rei and Rei's grandpa remodeled the temple and the house." she paused and looked at him, "Where are Taiki and Yaten by the way?"

"In Kinmoku," Seiya said, still observing the bedroom. "I came to earth alone, all by my self..."

"For what?" Usagi asked.

_For you? To see you?_ Seiya wanted to tell her but he decided not too. "I miss being an idol."

"Yeah right, you miss all the girls saying 'I love you Seiya!' and stuff like that?" she asked, looking down.

_She just said, 'I love you Seiya' _He shook his head, _If only you really said them... I only wish those words from you... _"Well.. you can say that..." he murmured.

She shrugged and gave the room key to him, The feeling of Jealousy was showing, and she didn't know why. "Anyway, its not my damn business so I'd better go now and help the girls to prepare for the reunion, and since you are an idol.. I guess you are tired so you can just rest for a while and when you're ready, just come and join us-"

Seiya took the key, his gaze searching her face. "Chiba-san... gomen ne?"

Usagi paused, she looked at him. "Why?"

"It must have been painful.. to lose Mamoru-san..." he said, putting his hand on her arm.

Her eyes flew wide open and stared at him, "Y-Yeah..."

"But Chibiusa is a wonderful daughter."

"Thank you..."

Seiya cursed himself as he released Usagi's arm and stepped away. It was still there. Of course, it never died. "I'll just look around and then I'll get my luggage.. you don't have to worry about me." he finished. When the door closed behind Usagi, Seiya uttered a curse out loud. He took off his red t-shirt for a moment since the room was hot and _so was she._.. he cursed again when he saw the tattoo on his right biceps looking at the full length mirror, and wondered what would be Chiba's wife reaction if she saw that damn heart tattoo with her name on it? The first time he came back to the world, he got drunk and when he woke up he saw the tattoo already in his body. Who did it? it was one of his staff, unfortunately when Seiya was drunk he asked for a tattoo. He frowned and wore the t-shirt back on, and then he went out to get his luggage.

* * *

"Will you stop teasing me?" Usagi growled as she slumped on the sofa while glaring at the girls. After she came back from Seiya's room, they started to tease her. "It's not funny anymore!"

"But Usagi! Mamoru is dead. And Seiya is a such a fine man, plus he is attracted to you back then!" Minako said, giggling.

"I don't think Seiya is attracted nor interested in me." she muttered.

Rei rolled her eyes, "Oh.. she still doesn't get it."

"She's as usual slow" Michiru winked.

Rei nodded at Michiru, "As I've said before she won't get it for the rest for her whole life."

Ami put her hand on Usagi, "Usagi... Seiya is in love with you... ever since the day he saw you..."

Makoto nodded, "That is why he didn't come to your wedding day, and reject all your friendly invitations and calls... because it is too painful for him to see you with Mamoru."

Usagi blinked, Attracted? Interested? Seiya loves her? She can't believe it... but of course at the age of twenty-nine she wasn't that clueless anymore.

"But isn't it about time to move on Usagi?" Minako asked, Usagi looked at her. "I mean.. you need a prince... since accidentally, Mamoru is not here anymore."

"Plus... isn't it lonely being alone?" Michiru asked.

"I have Chibiusa." Usagi defended.

"But isn't she enough?" Rei asked.

All these kind words made Usagi sigh. She was grateful but... she sighed again. "I don't know..."

"Anyway, if you guys decided to get back together, we will support you two all the way." Rei said, smirking.

Usagi blushed and looked down.

* * *

"Do you need help?"

Seiya pulled out his luggage out of the car and saw Haruka standing not far away from him, "No.. I can handle it."

Haruka rolled her eyes, "Oh of course! Seiya Kou with broad shoulders, flat stomach, long muscular legs, the sexiest idol who doesn't carry an excess ounce of fat and had the natural grace of an athlete and of course blessed with naturally long dark blue hair and having the most sexiest smile in human history." she smirked. "You don't need my help."

Seiya growled, "You've been reading a lot of magazines." he closed his car.

"Well not really, just the articles pertaining to you."

"Don't tell me you're falling in love with me?" Seiya teased.

Haruka smirked, "You're not my type." she said, bluntly.

"Too bad." Seiya carried his luggage.

"Anyway.. could I talk to you for a minute?" Haruka asked.

He paused and looked at her, "Are you sure you're not in love with me?" Seiya asked.

"One more word about that, and you'll receive a punch from Haruka Tenoh." she growled.

"I was kidding." Seiya smirked, "Sure, we can talk for a bit, so what's up?" he asked, while following Haruka.

Haruka and Seiya sat on one of the stairs of the Hino's temple. Seiya put his luggage on his side. "Tell me honestly. Do you like Koneko?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like Usagi?"

"W-What are you talking about?" Seiya asked, as he blushed furiously.

"I know the reason why you did not come to the wedding because you still have feelings for her." Haruka looked up into the sky, "That is why I am asking you right now... I want to hear it clearly, do you love our princess?"

"Of course I love her.." he said automatically.

"Good... then go for it."

Seiya's eyes shot wide open.

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www)(.)(facebook)(.)(com)(/)(chettephilip)  
don't forget to visit my Seiya and Usagi fanpage too! - (www)(chette)(.)(iroha)(.)(nu)(/)(moonstars)**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	2. How long should I wait?

**Hi Everyone! Chette here! well since "Love the Second time around" is almost finish so I am bringing you another story. This is alternate universe story between Seiya and Usagi. Note that I will not go on with the flow of the "Sailormoon Anime" (I want to write a unique romantic story for all Seiya and Usagi fans) I had this idea ever since I started my Seiya and Usagi Book... so I stop writing my book and wrote this idea. Hopefully you'll be reading it until the rest of the chapter ;)**

**Thank you very much for all your support! Some of my stories are now Books! You can buy them if you want to support me :) (don't worry I have an editor for my books... but since I do not pay my editor to edit my fanfics so... forgive my misspelled or incorrect punctuation marks because my english is very bad and its not my first language... with my real life and all... I have no time to check it, I am personally writing this for the readers who love Seiya and Usagi stories so much ;D)**

**... and of course Rights are all belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei Animation, TV Asahi and others**

**More than a friend  
A Seiya and Usagi fanfic**  
Written by: Chette

**Chapter 2: How long should I wait?**

_"Good... then go for it." _

Seiya frowned as he looked up into the sky. It was already evening and everyone was busy preparing dinner. He tried to ask if they need help but they told him to just sit back and relax. So he decided to go to the temple and sit on the stairs.

_"Good... then go for it." _

Haruka's words were still echoing inside his brain. "Then go for it...?" he murmured. Last thirteen years ago... they were against his feelings for her.. and now they are saying to go for it? "Maybe because.. Chiba.. is already dead and they need a king?" he asked and shook his head. _No.._ he will not let himself become a substitute for Mamoru Chiba even though the guy is dead.

_"I forgot, I read in the article that you love staring at the night sky." _

A familiar yet sweet voice appeared behind him. He does not need to turn his head to see her. He recognized her voice even without looking at her. "What kind of article are you referring to?"

"The one where you were posing half-nake-" Usagi's words froze in her throat as Seiya caught her elbow before she could take a sit behind him. His eyes blazed at her and she swallowed. "Did I say something wrong?"

Seiya then realized what he had done, he quickly let go of Usagi's arms and cursed under his breath. "Warui...gomen... I am just sensitive about that magazine..." Seiya smirked and looked at her. "I thought they were trying to write a real story about the importance of dedication and hard work of being a celebrity... but they made it sound like I did nothing but to chase woman and burn fats..."

Usagi didn't say anything for a few minutes; she was still in shock of his reaction and the reaction of her body when he held her elbow. _H__e only held my elbow.. what about.. if he held some of the other parts of my body? _She shook her head and decided to sit beside him but not that close. "Well.. actually.. I read the magazine... and it wasn't so bad."

Seiya rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah.. it wasn't so bad, they just called it the sexiest man in Japan." he clenched his fist. "I would love to strangle who ever wrote that stupid article."

"Well... whoever wrote that article is probably rich now because... that magazine was really something." she said, as she wiggled her fingers, noting her pink polished nails that Minako just done a few hours ago. "Chibiusa had fourteen copies of it stashed under her bed.. and some of her friends.. and my co-workers... have your magazine picture taped on their walls-"

Seiya's face paled, "What? Oh my god... Are you serious?" he groaned, making Usagi giggle. "This is not funny Chiba-san."

"Just don't tell Chibiusa that I told you, or else she'll get mad at me and she'll be lethally embarrassed to you. Anyway, its the age they're at and you were after all an idol."

Seiya leaned forward, "How old is your daughter?"

"Five years old."

"She's at that age... where she can pin a half-naked guy on her wall?" he asked.

_Too Close.. _"A-Actually they are not half-naked." she said, leaning far away from him. "I.. remove your half-naked photos in those magazines, she only have the decent ones."

A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth, "and where.. are the half-naked photos?"

"In my closet-" Usagi gasped and covered her mouth. "I threw them." She said quickly.

"You threw them in your closet?" he asked softly.

Usagi's eyes narrowed and she stood up. "In the garbage, I thought you were talking about the other photos-"

"There are other photos?" He reached out and twined a strand of her long blonde hair from his finger.

"T-The photos that Chibiusa wants me to keep them in my closet" she grimaced, that doesnt make any sense.

"At least... your closet.. is full of my photos" he said, as he stood up then looked down on her. "I am glad."

"Why are you glad?" Usagi asked, looking up. "I mean.. there are a lot of your female friends.. I bet, that not only posters they hang on their walls, or in their bathrooms or.. inside their closet.. they can have you for real." she said,

"Ever since... I came to earth... and then left the earth... and then came back... I never had a female friend..."

"That's hard to believe."

"It's true..." he leaned forward. "I am a lonely man... aren't you going to take a pity on me?"

Usagi's heart skipped unevenly and her gaze shifted hurriedly to the temple, and then the trees.. and then the moon.. and stars... "What happen to the sexy Seiya who wanted to hear everyone's _I love you?_ did you swear off women because you could turn into one?" she asked, sarcastically.

An unfathomable look flashed across Seiya's face. "No.. I just don't want to love anyone else.. other than the one I love..."

_"Usagi... Seiya is in love with you... ever since the day he saw you..."_ She remembered that, she bit her tongue. "Muri..." she murmured, as she put her hand on her forehead.

"What?" Seiya asked, and then his eyes caught the wedding ring on her finger.

She stepped backward and looked up at the house, "I'm... going inside now... I'll see you at dinner." she said. Before she could step forward, she heard Seiya asking her a question.

_"Are you going to marry again?" _

Usagi looked at him and smiled. "No..."

* * *

The dinner was bubbly and full of excitement. A lot of people were questioning Seiya about Kinmoku, how are Yaten and Taiki and the princess and other stuff about his work. Chibiusa was especially interested since she was a big fan of him. Every once in a while, Seiya and Usagi's eyes meet but its always Usagi who looked away first and just smile at some of the senshi. Haruka and Michiru suppressed their smiles seeing both of their stupid reactions.

"So how come you didn't even visit us when you came back to earth?" Rei asked.

Seiya fell silent for a moment, "Well.. considering... how I almost changed all of your destiny.. I figured I wasn't welcome or anything."

Ami blinked, "Well we were just paranoid before." she giggled nervously. "Right girls?" everyone nodded except Usagi and Chibiusa who doesn't understand Seiya's words.

"But a friend is always a friend." Minako said, as she took a bite from her food. "Especially starlights... especially my yaten..."

Seiya chuckled, "I heard you were having a long distance relationship with Yaten?" he smirked.

"Call it a long-long-long-long-distance relationship" Minako rolled her eyes.

"Well Usagi can do that too right?" Makoto asked, her eyes shinning.

Usagi blinked, "Do what?"

"Long distance relationship" Makoto replied, "Or have a relationship with a starlight?" she asked, giggling.

Seiya blushed and looked down. _What's the matter with these people?_ are they serious about matchmaking the two of them? It sounded so freaky... they were so much against him before.

_The girls were definitely matchmaking._ Usagi rolled her eyes. "I only have one love... and that is mamo-chan."

"... and he is dead." Rei pointed out directly. "Move on girl."

"I did move on." Usagi glared at Rei, "However I am not going to marry anyone anymore. Chibiusa is enough for me." she stood up and wiped her mouth. "I am not hungry anymore. I wish you all good night." she said and walked out of the room.

"Why is mommy angry?" Chibiusa asked. Ami just smiled at her and then they all looked at Seiya who just silently continue to eat his dinner.

* * *

Usagi checked the laces of her running shoes and then she did some stretching in the morning. It was earlier than she normally ran, but she couldn't sleep because of a certain person who was sleeping under the same roof and worst, his assigned room was under her assigned room.

_"So Chiba-san, loves to jog in the morning now?" _

The unexpected voice made her jump, _speaking of the devil... _Usagi force a smile and turned to him. "Well.. its my morning routine ever since Mamo-chan and I got married, it is for us to keep in shape... and I tried to stop but.. since I got used to it... and since I am getting old... I had to do it." she smiled sheepishly.

Seiya stepped out from the shadows in the Hino's garden. He was wearing a red and black jacket, shorts and running shoes. "Ahh.. this is such an interesting coincidence... I don't usually jog because I have no time, but I was thinking of jogging too." he said avoiding her gaze, stretching his arms.

"You're lying." Usagi observed him.

Seiya blinked and looked at her, "No I am not-"

"You usually shift your eyes and can't look at me directly when you're lying." she said, smirking.

"I am not lying about 'I don't have a time to jog-'"

"I am talking about the fact that you think this is an interesting coincidence..." she crossed her arms, "Who told you that I jog every morning?"

Seiya blushed, "Um.. Rei..."

_Damn those.. girls for matchmaking. _"Oh well, lets go" she said.

"Can I really come?" he asked, smiling awkwardly.

"Just don't let anyone recognize you and I'll be fine." she said.

Seiya chuckled, "That's why I have shades." he said, putting them on. "Ikuse?" he asked smiling.

Usagi recalled that same smile when she bumped at him on the streets, he totally looked cool and his eyes were only for her.

_"Chiba-san?" _

Usagi nodded.

They run for a few minutes without talking. Seiya knew that talking wasn't practical while jogging so he just concentrated on the road instead of his eyes wandering on his company's jogging outfit. If he hadnt already been wide-awake, the sight of Usagis pink sports outfit with tank top and sweat shorts would have brought him immediately to attention. It was a response he'd could not control. _Especially those short.. shorts.. _he shook his head.

"If you want to do more, don't let me hold you back." Usagi said, remembering how Mamoru would want to do more after running. "I am used to running by myself and I know men would love to run faster"

"Trying to get rid of me?"

Her gaze flew to his, and he saw confusion. "Well.. I ... no.. I just thought that men would want to do more..."

Seiya panted, "well.. some men do.. but I don't... I would rather keep my pace and be with you." he said, smiling.

"Okay..." she said, giving him a reluctant smile.

* * *

When they came back from the house, both were panting, sweating and their hair were damp. Usagi looked at Seiya and smiled. "Thanks for accompanying me to jog" she said.

"Where are you going?" Seiya asked.

"Shower. You better take one too because everyone will be getting up soon and there won't be enough hot water to go around." she said, smiling.

"Whoa.. really? I have an idea..." he said, moving closer to her. "Let's shower together and we could save water... I'll be happy to scrub your back..." he said, looking sexily at her. The sexy teasing momentarily robbed Usagi off her voice. After a long minute she swallowed and put her hand on his forehead. "What are you doing?"

"Checking if you have a fever... because you are not definitely yourself."

"Interesting..." Seiya leaned more closely. "And what is 'myself' then?" he asked.

"Why are you asking me that question?" she asked, she could feel her hot breath bouncing at her because his lips were very close to hers.

"I am asking because I don't know myself..."

"Well to tell you frankly.. you don't flirt with girls.. or any girls."

"Yeah.. I only flirt with you." his smile, made her breath catch.

"Yeah.. you were.. strange..."

"Strange?"

"You tease too much."

"Really?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

Usagi frowned, "Like you were looking at me as if I was Red-Riding hood and you were the wolf"

Seiya chuckled, but he didn't move instead he leaned more. "You read too many fairy tales."

"I am a mother remember?" Usagi said, smirking.

"Yeah.. a beautiful mother..." he whispered, while eyes wandered around her beautiful face.

Usagi gulped, "I have to.. shower.. Seiya..."

Seiya smiled, "So.. can I call you.. Usagi now?" he murmured.

Usagi blushed, she just blurted out his name. "W-Well..."

"You called my name..."

Usagi groaned. "Fine.. I'll see you later" she said, stepping backward and run quickly, far away from him as possible.

* * *

Seiya sat comfortably at the chair when Usagi walked into the kitchen, her damp long blonde hair was loosen. Then, Usagi stretched, arching her slender body with the grace like a silky cat and he whistled silently.

"Hot or Cold?"

Usagi jumped and spun around, "What?" she didn't notice him sitting there!

"Shower.. what did you use? hot or cold?" he smirked.

"Um.. of course hot." she smoothed a strand of hair from her forehead, "you?"

"Plenty... "

"Of?"

"Cold water."

Usagi blinked, "You used cold water?"

Seiya nodded. "I love cold water..." _especially.. now.. that it temporarily relieved the sexual tension in my body._ He wanted to add but he kept it to himself.

Usagi frowned, "It's bad to take a cold water after jogging-"

"I'll be fine." Seiya said, smiling. "So what's for breakfast?"

Usagi groaned, "Let me guess.. Rei told you that I am going to cook breakfast?" she asked.

"No." Seiya smiled, "However.. Makoto-chan.. did."

Usagi groaned. "Well don't worry, I had practice before.. since I am now a mother."

"I am not saying anything."

"and I don't need help either." Usagi said.

"I am not going to help you... I am just going to watch you" Seiya smiled.

Usagi blushed, but she shook her head and opened the refrigerator. She smiled and pulled out the casserole pans that she made before she went jogging. "I hope you'll love Cheddar cheese, ham and egg, casserole and muffins?"

"Not a typical Japanese breakfast?" he asked.

"Well I wanted to do something.. different, Rei and the others told me it's okay." she said, as she put the pans on the microwave and set the timer. After that she started slicing the ham.

"I was wondering..." he eyed Usagi's petite frame. "How did you stay slender.. when you love to eat all the time?"

Usagi frowned, "Are you seriously asking me that question?" she asked. Seiya nodded. "Maybe because.. of the exercise I mean.. I became chubby when I got pregnant... that was the time Mamo-chan and I decided to start jogging together."

He walked closer, now standing next to her. "I see.." he said, as he picked a slice of ham from the cut board and popped it in his mouth.

One of the oven timers went off and Usagi took a rack of muffins out, tipping them out onto the cutting board. The fragrant scent of fresh-baked break filled the air and she saw one of Seiya's hands edging forward. "Now cut that out!" she swatted his fingers with an oven mitt, but not quickly enough to stop him. "I told you I don't need a help."

"I am not trying to help."

"Yeah right."

Seiya's eyes crinkled with laugher as he tossed the purloined muffin from hand to hand, trying to cool it. "I just want one."

"Then you have to wait." Usagi rolled her eyes and snatch the muffin from his hands.

"Pooh." Seiya pouted. Then a few minutes, he smiled looking at Usagi working at the Kitchen. "How long should I wait?" he asked, seriously.

Usagi blinked and looked at him, "Huh?"

Seiya coughed, "I.. mean.. with this muffin?"

Usagi smiled, "thirty more minutes ok?" she said, and resume working.

Seiya sighed.

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www)(.)(facebook)(.)(com)(/)(chettephilip)  
don't forget to visit my Seiya and Usagi fanpage too! - (www)(chette)(.)(iroha)(.)(nu)(/)(moonstars)**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	3. Baby Sitter Seiya

**Hi Everyone! Chette here! well since "Love the Second time around" is almost finish so I am bringing you another story. This is alternate universe story between Seiya and Usagi. Note that I will not go on with the flow of the "Sailormoon Anime" (I want to write a unique romantic story for all Seiya and Usagi fans) I had this idea ever since I started my Seiya and Usagi Book... so I stop writing my book and wrote this idea. Hopefully you'll be reading it until the rest of the chapter ;)**

**Thank you very much for all your support! Some of my stories are now Books! You can buy them if you want to support me :) (don't worry I have an editor for my books... but since I do not pay my editor to edit my fanfics so... forgive my misspelled or incorrect punctuation marks because my english is very bad and its not my first language... with my real life and all... I have no time to check it, I am personally writing this for the readers who love Seiya and Usagi stories so much ;D)**

**... and of course Rights are all belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei Animation, TV Asahi and others**

**More than a friend  
A Seiya and Usagi fanfic**  
Written by: Chette

**Chapter 3: Baby Sitter Seiya**

After thirty minutes, Seiya reached one muffin, blew it and took a bite, he nearly swooned. "Wow.. these are great." he shook his head, "I mean delicious, the best ever."

Usagi blushed, "Oh don't say that."

"Hontou ni! They are fabulous." he said, licking his lips.

Her eyes stared at his lips while he was licking them, before she could made the biggest mistake to touch his lips; Makoto entered the kitchen and got one muffin too. "Oh, Mako-chan, Ohayo."

Makoto smiled, "I am glad that you're seriously thinking of the recipe I taught you."

Seiya chuckled, "So you're the Sensei eh?" he shook his head and reached for one again, "Umai. You're a good teacher Makoto-chan, as expected."

Makoto smiled, "Well I know something is happening here." she said, smirking. Pointing at Usagi and then at Seiya. Usagi blushed but before she could deny anything, Makoto faced her. "Usagi-chan, do you still remember Miki-chan?"

Oh of course how can she forget Makoto's niece and the number one enemy of Chibiusa. "Yes, your niece?"

"Well there's a problem, her parents.. were out of town and I have to take care of her... but I am here.. and we're with Chibiusa... what are we going to do?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

"That is a problem, plus we have to visit Ami's grandfather at the hospital later right?" she asked, Makoto nodded. "I mean if its Chibiusa being left here, its not a problem."

"Yeah, I know.. but her and Chibiusa.. they just don't know how to get along. What are we going to do?"

Usagi sighed, "We have no choice, we have to put them together.. I'll talk to Chibiusa to behave and I'm going to call Chibiusa's regular babysitter to come and stay with the girls."

"Oh would you?" Makoto asked, her face full of appreciation.

"We have no choice-"

"Wait a minute..." Seiya interrupted the two ladies, while frowning and reaching for another muffin. "I can take care of them, you don't have to pay a babysitter when I can be here." His face clouded for a moment, "I mean, I can't come with you at the hospital.. I am celebrity and it's bad for me to go to public places if its not emergency-"

"Are you sure?" Makoto and Usagi chorused looking ridiculously at him.

"Yes. I will watch the girls." he said, smiling. "Is there something wrong?"

"Actually there is.. they are not really getting along too well." Makoto said. "Actually, they hate each other." she corrected.

He shrugged and reached for another muffin, "They can get along if they can be discipline." Makoto and Usagi looked at each other. "Oh come on, ladies. I am an adult. It's not like I can't handle a couple of little girls for a few hours?"

"Like we said they are enemies..." Usagi emphasized the word 'enemy'

Seiya smirked, "This, I promise. That before you two will get back here... they'll be friends."

"It's kinda impossible but... why don't we try?" Makoto asked, shrugging.

"Are you really sure?" Usagi asked, hesitantly.

"Positive." He reached for another muffin. "It will be fun."

Makoto laughed, "Speaking of fun. Stop eating muffins.. these are our breakfast."

"Opps."

Usagi crossed her arms, "The only thing that I want to hear later... is your story of how fun it is"

"Piece of cake, I am telling you." he muttered, stuffing the last muffin in his mouth.

* * *

Seiya knew he was in trouble when he saw Miki and Chibiusa standing face to face. They are obviously snarling like two cubs, while Makoto was trying to introduce Miki to Seiya and Usagi was talking to Chibiusa about behaving herself. Seiya gulped and smiled at the two girls as he kneeled between them. "How about you two go upstairs to Chibiusa's room and let's play later?" he asked.

Miki and Chibiusa glared at each other and they raced each other towards the upstairs.

"Good luck." Rei said, smirking.

Seiya blinked and looked at Rei. "Piece of cake." he said again, _damn it._ Why does he have to act cool? "It will be fine, it will be fun." he said, saying it like convincing himself that everything is going to be fine.

After a few seconds, the ladies were out of sight and he took a deep breath. "Okay.. Seiya.. you can do this...You can-" he stopped when he heard some commotion coming upstairs. "Yeah you can." he sighed then hurriedly run upstairs and opened the door of Chibiusa's temporary room at the Hino's house.

"You're lying!" Chibiusa yelled.

"Am not!" Miki growled. "You were the one who is lying here! A liar and a baby! boohooo!"

"I am not a liar! you are! and you are a baby too!" Chibiusa hissed.

"I am not a baby! I am already five years old!" Miki whined. "and where is your toy? you told me that your mom bought you one? where? Liar!"

"It's in our house! and I am not a liar! It is there! the doll my mom gave to me!" Chibiusa almost crying. "Where is your toy then? you are the one who is liar!"

"Liar! Liar! pants on fireeee!"

Seiya saw the two of them, the girls were standing face to face in the middle of the room, their tiny faces screwed into masks of fury as they glared at each other with clenched fist. "Oi... what's going on here?" he asked. He stepped deeper into the room, positioning himself directly between the two girls.

"Miki said I am a liar!" Chibiusa complained, her lower lip was trembling as her eyes filled with tears.

Seiya resisted the urge to grab her up in his arms and protect her from all harm. "Don't cry Chibiusa..." he said, nervously, reaching in the back pocket of his dark pants for his handkerchief, then giving it to her. "Please don't cry..."

"She said I was a baby too!" Chibiusa cried.

"Well you said I was a liar and a baby too!" Miki accused, crossing her arms accross her chest and glaring at Chibiusa. "I am not a baby and a liar." she declared fiercely, glaring up at Seiya.

"You said that too!" Chibiusa said, turning to Seiya with tears welling in her eyes. "Tell her Seiya, I am not a liar. My mom bought me this wonderful doll"

"She did not!" Miki declared, making a face at Chibiusa, then sticking her tongue out at her for emphasis.

_Oh boy, what were you thinking when you volunteer to do this Seiya?_ He shook his head, "Chotto Matte Kudasai.." he held up his hand. "Stop this you two. You're suppose to be friends and friends do not lie to each other and call each others names."

"She is not my friend." Miki grunt and looked away.

"I don't want to be your friend either!" Chibiusa hissed.

Seiya rolled his eyes, "So how come you are here Miki? if you don't want to be with Chibiusa?" he asked, directly at Miki and watching her. "I don't believe that you have no choice. The truth is, you wanted Chibiusa to be your friend. So that is why you did not come with your parents." _Oh please god.. make that her reason._ Seiya silently prayed. But Seiya hit the bullseye when he saw Miki's lower lip starting to tremble. Tears filling her eyes. "Miki?" he prompted softly, "You want Chibiusa to be your friend right?"

"Yes..." Miki sniffed.

He looked up, _Thank you god. _Then he turned to look at Chibiusa, "and you want Miki to be your friend right?"

"Uh-huh." Chibiusa sniffed, swiping at her nose with his handkerchief.

Seiya nodded, then glancing from Chibiusa and then at Miki, "Now I think you both should ask for forgiveness." he said, quietly. "Remember, you girls are friends, and sometimes friends get angry at one another, but there's never a reason to purposely be mean to someone or to hurt them especially if you two are friends." he added gently, causing both girls to look guiltily at one another. "I know both of you are good girls." he added.

"I am sorry Miki," Chibiusa said, after a gentle nudge from Seiya.

"Me too, I'm sorry..." Miki said with a loud sniffle before swiping her nose along the length of one skinny arm.

"I didn't mean to call you a liar..." Chibiusa said with a grin.

"And you are not a liar, Chibiusa..." Miki offered with a matching grin of her own. "And not baby."

Seiya frowned, "Hey... I don't agree with that." he pouted, acting lonely. The girls look at their handsome baby sitter. "You both are babies that is why I have to take care of you two..." he sighed. "If you two are not baby... then there's no need for me..." he acted like he was about to cry.

"Awww.. don't cry Seiya-san" Chibiusa said reaching to hug him.

"Yeah we are both babies so you have to take care of us" Miki giggled while hugging him as well.

Seiya grinned, giving them both a quick and approving hug. "I'm so happy and very proud of you girls."

* * *

Seiya heaved a sigh of relief, then he turned around and was about to stand up when he saw Usagi standing in the doorway. "Usagi?" he asked, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Hey.." Usagi letting her gaze shift from Seiya to Chibiusa, Miki and then back at Seiya. "I.. was really worried so I told the girls that I have to cancel coming to the hospital.. but I can see that you can handle them." she said, carefully.

"I told you there's no problem." Seiya said, standing up. "Right girls?"

"Right!" Miki and Chibiusa chorused then giggled.

"Well I am glad." Usagi said, smiling. "I am going to change clothes and will start lunch since I volunteer to cancel the visiting." she said, smiling. Before she could totally enter her room, she heard Seiya calling her. "What?"

"You should go and visit Ami's grandfather.. I can take care of this.. or you don't trust me at all?" he asked frowning.

"No.. I do.. at first I was a bit worried, but now I know you can handle it." she said, smiling.

"Then go... and be with your friends." Seiya said, and then he saw her coming towards him. He gulped. "What is it?" he asked, and then he saw something was shadowing those beautiful big blue eyes of hers. "Usagi?" he asked.

"Seiya.. the truth is..." Usagi said, "You make me nervous." She held her gaze to his in spite of the fact that just looking at him-looking at his handsome face, those eyes, that mouth-made her long for things she almost forgot ever since Mamoru died.

"I understand..." he said carefully, "You don't have to force yourself to-"

"No you don't understand." she said quietly. "and... I don't know how to explain it, but whenever you're near me it seems as if I lose all common sense and reason, and thinking about it... I understand now" Putting her actual feelings into words embarrassed her and she could feel the blush climb her cheeks.

And he was happy. No his insides were rejoicing. He was too much delighted. Finally! She recognize him. She noticed him. He grinned, brushing a wayward strand of hair off her cheek. "You do the same thing to me." he admitted. And that was the truth.

His words alarmed Usagi though, judging by the look that crossed her face. "That's the point. There's something big here... and now I realized your feelings... and the fact that our friends are trying to set it up... but you see... I am not interested in having a relationship. Not with anyone. Not anymore.. especially to a man. I am not interested in fling, I am not interested in marriage." she shook her head, "I don't want to get hurt again. I fear to have a relationship... I am sorry."

"You should move on... Usagi." he said, sadly. He stroked a finger down her cheek, wanting to soothe, to erase some of the fear from her eyes.

"I already did. I just don't want to have a heartbreak-"

"You won't."

"Mamo-chan said the same thing before he died, he will not leave me.. he will not break my heart... but he did." Usagi took a deep breath, "the only thing I can offer you, is my friendship."

Friendship. That word again. He shifted as the word rang over and over in his mind like a mantra. He has been a good friend over her, but he wants more than that.. Friendship maybe a big a word for others, but for him it was an empty word. With a wistful sigh that somewhere deep inside his own, wounded lonely heart. He force a smile. "You never and you will never lose my friendship."

Relieved, and yet somehow vaguely disappointed, she smiled at him. "Thank you."

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her, resisting the urge to pull her to her feet and drag him to her for a real kiss, the kind that would curl her toes and singe her heart. But she wasn't ready yet, "Yes.. Princess.." he confirmed with a nod as he kissed her hand again. _But for now..._ he thought himself, and glanced at her. They'd be friends. _For now._

* * *

When the others returned, they saw Seiya, Usagi, Chibiusa and Miki were preparing for a barbeque. All of them agreed to help. Seiya tried his best to help the girls, both him and Haruka were doing the lifting. Seiya wiped his sweaty forehead and went to help Minako.

"I have everything in hand, Seiya. Go help Usagi-chan. She's the one who's working too hard." Minako winked.

Usagi groaned. That stupid match-making thing. She wanted to strangle Minako.

Seiya's gaze met hers, then he walked toward her. "Minako says I should help you," he murmured.

Usagi smiled, "Don't worry, I have everything under control."

"Everyone thinks you're working too hard," Seiya said. "I think they are right." Then he heard Usagi's stomach growl. Usagi blushed and ignored it. While he took one cooked carrot from the grill, and "Oh I know how can I help." he smiled, "Open up."

Her mouth dropped open, he suspected more from shock than any attempt to be cooperative, and he let the carrot slide onto her tongue. They stared at each other for a long moment, unmoving, the tension so strong it was hard to breathe. The other were looking at them, and trying to control their grin.

"It's a customary to chew." Seiya whispered finally.

Usagi chewed and gulped the carrot down her throat. "What are you doing?"

"Feeding you. You want another bite?"

"No." she backed hurriedly away, much to Seiya's disappointment.

"I was just helping..." he shrugged,

"You want to help?" Usagi smiled, Seiya nodded. "Follow me." at least she'll be away from the smirks of her friends.

* * *

Seiya followed Usagi at the kitchen. "What do I do here?" he blinked at the machine. "What is this?"

"It's an machine-cranked for homemade ice cream." she nodded. "Mako-chan told me to prepare this home made ice cream we made, I think its ready now." she gave the paddle to him.

"What do I do with it?" Seiya blinked.

She blinked back, "Lick it, of course. Usually Chibiusa wanted that but I want you to taste it before we can offer them to our friends."

Seiya took the paddle, a smile growing on his face. "Just lick it?"

"Yeah, It's no fun to use a spoon." Usagi shrugged.

Seiya looked at her, as he swiped his tongue across the first bit of the ice cream. The icy bite melted quickly across his tongue, faster than a commercial ice cream, tasting so delicious he was astonished. "Wow.. this is really good." he mumbled, catching a glob melting off the end of the paddle before it was lost.

Usagi watched perplexed as Seiya ate the cream, patent pleasure on his handsome face. She didn't know what she'd expected when she'd offered it to him. She'd done it without thinking. Tearing her gaze at him, she saw Chibiusa and Miki coming towards them and they both dashed towards them for the ice cream.

"Yummers!" Chibiusa said,

"I love it!" Seiya smiled.

"Can I taste it too?" Miki asked.

"Sure, here." Chibiusa said, generously extended her paddle and without a second hesitation Miki gave it a swipe with her tongue.

"Wow.. its yummy!" Miki licked her lips. "Wow Chibiusa you're lucky to have such a special mom!"

Usagi put ice cream at the two cups and gave it to Chibiusa and Miki, then they hurriedly went out the kitchen while talking about toys and shows. "and I am lucky that they are now friends" she said, looking at Seiya. Seiya bowed, "All thanks to you."

"I told you it's a piece of cake." he winked.

Usagi giggled and continued to put ice cream at the cups, "Really.. you can do anything, Seiya Kou" she scooped some ice cream, "I am very curious what are the things that you can't do?" she asked.

_Make you love me? _Seiya sighed, but he didn't say it. He just smiled at her.

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www)(.)(facebook)(.)(com)(/)(chettephilip)  
don't forget to visit my Seiya and Usagi fanpage too! - (www)(chette)(.)(iroha)(.)(nu)(/)(moonstars)**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	4. More than a friend

**Hi Everyone! Chette here! well since "Love the Second time around" is almost finish so I am bringing you another story. This is alternate universe story between Seiya and Usagi. Note that I will not go on with the flow of the "Sailormoon Anime" (I want to write a unique romantic story for all Seiya and Usagi fans) I had this idea ever since I started my Seiya and Usagi Book... so I stop writing my book and wrote this idea. Hopefully you'll be reading it until the rest of the chapter ;)**

**Thank you very much for all your support! Some of my stories are now Books! You can buy them if you want to support me :) (don't worry I have an editor for my books... but since I do not pay my editor to edit my fanfics so... forgive my misspelled or incorrect punctuation marks because my english is very bad and its not my first language... with my real life and all... I have no time to check it, I am personally writing this for the readers who love Seiya and Usagi stories so much ;D)**

**... and of course Rights are all belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei Animation, TV Asahi and others**

**sorry for the delay.. been busy..**

**More than a friend  
A Seiya and Usagi fanfic**  
Written by: Chette

**Chapter 4: More than a friend**

"I am so boreeed" Minako yelled as she slumped on the chair. "What games are we playing tonight?" she asked, looking at Rei

Rei smirked, "How about twister?" she asked. "Let's start with Usagi and Seiya... and then Minako and Someone-"

"Me." Haruka smirked too, while raising her hands.

A small niggle of alarm went through Usagi. "Ahh.. no way..."

"Why? You love this game." Rei said, smiling. While Minako was already getting the twister.

Seiya looked at Rei. "What is a twister?"

"You never played Twister?" Rei asked.

"I am asking about it, so it means I don't know it... right?" he asked, ridiculously.

"Here is it!" Minako cried, she held the battered box in the air. "Let's play! Let's play!"

"Let me spin!" Chibiusa yelled, and giggling. "Mom, you and Seiya-san go first against Aunt Minako and Aunt Haruka." she added.

"But-"

"Sounds good to me." Seiya said. "Even I don't know it." he shrugged.

"Oh you will have a good time.." Makoto murmured, making everyone grin like an idiot except Seiya and Usagi.

Usagi stared at the rectangular plastic mat, all six by four feet of it. That wasn't very big for four adults, which is only mean that the four adults were going to get very friendly during the game. "Hey.. but we are all girls.. except Seiya.. which is.. no offense Seiya but you are not in your girl form today."

Seiya gave her a funny look. "You want me to transform into a girl?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Haruka frowned. "Besides, I can be a guy too." she smiled at Usagi.

"Besides, how much trouble can we get into with everyone watching?" Seiya asked, as he looked down once again at the heavy white plastic mat on the floor. The game looks foreign but it looks innocent enough. Although based on Usagi's alarm at the idea of playing with him, he figured it might be worth pursuing. Rows of large blue, yellow, green and red circles marched down the mat. Chibiusa held a cardboard spinner, and from the picture on the box it looked like players had to put a hand or foot down based on where the spinner landed.

"All right. The rules are simple." Rei said. "Team stands at the opposite sides of the mat, with their feet on the end of circles. Chibiusa will spin and tell you which hand or foot to move and to where."

All of them got ready. They all took off their slippers and Haruka grinned at Seiya, opposite him on the mat. "Are you ready Kou?" she asked.

"Well I've never done this, but I am." he smirked.

"I am going to enjoy this!" Minako giggled.

"And I am going to regret this..." Usagi murmured, making Seiya looked at her.

"Okay, team members can cover the same circle with one hand or foot each, but opposing players have to find their own circle." Rei continued.

_Ahhh..._ Now Seiya understand why Usagi was alarm and her reluctance to play the game. There were unpararelled opportunies for physical contact in a game like this. They could get cozy in relatively innocent circumstances, which meant he would have the chance to break down those barriers she kept putting up. She couldn't ignore him if they were tangled up together. _Good going, Rei. _he thought silently as he gave Rei an approving smile which she understands.

"Just make sure that the first player never falls or its game over." Rei sat on the chair and looked at Chibiusa. "Begin to spin Chibiusa."

"Okay!" Chibiusa made the first spin.

"For luck" Seiya said, as he reached Usagi's left hand and placed a kiss on the soft inner skin of her wrist.

Usagi snatched her arm away and then saw everyone's grin and she glared at Seiya. He was impossible! yet deep inside she felt a shivery anticipation.

"Okay.. Seiya-san, left foot on red."

Seiya thought for a minute, as if he could already imagine the outcome. He decided to put his left foot on the closes red circle. Sooner, his Odango will be all over him or under him.

"Okay what was that?" Usagi asked, glaring at him and pointing at his feet.

"What do you mean?" Seiya asked innocently.

"That is a bad move." she growled. "You make the other pair go under or over you and not me."

_But I want you to go under or over me. _"and how would I do that?"

Usagi looked at everyone's reaction but they acted innocently. "Well If I were you, you should have move into the opponents territory." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay.. next time." he smirked.

"Are you done discussing?" Chibiusa asked, making Usagi blushed and nodded. "Okay.. Mom, left hand on blue."

"Wha-?"

"Left hand on Blue."

Usagi slowly went down and put her hand on the blue circle. Because of Seiya's movement earlier now she was crouching into as a tight ball as possible and keeping her eyes fixed to the mat. Why? Because her head and shoulders are in closer on Seiya's thigh. "I told you your move was bad" she muttered.

Seiya grinned, "I guess it's perfect."

"Hentai-yarou" she growled.

"Haruka-san, right foot on the yellow." Haruka nodded and put her foot on the yellow territory of Usagi and Seiya. "Aunt Minako, left foot on blue." Minako giggled and put her foot on the blue

"Seiya-san, right foot on red." Chibiusa giggled.

"hey that was easy." Usagi growled.

"I am spinning mom, It's not my fault." Chibiusa showed her the board.

"Fine." Usagi growled.

"Mom, right hand on blue."

"What?" Usagi yelled.

"Right hand on blue." Chibiusa stifle a grin.

_Ugh. _Now she is really crouching in front of Seiya's thing, as she placed her hand on the other blue. Seiya chuckled. "Don't make me clobber you." Usagi growled.

"I am not saying anything. Seiya smiled.

"Haruka-san, left hand on green." Chibiusa said, which Haruka followed. "Aunt Minako, right foot on yellow."

The next rounds, all the girls were laughing really hard. Usagi had hoped that she'll be away from Seiya but she was wrong, worst now she was underneath Seiya. But she realized that Seiya was trying his best not to put his weight on hers which is really hard to do. Minako however her hand slipped which sent all four of them toppling to the floor. Seiya moved fast by moving under Usagi as he clutched her to his chest and rolled so she will ended on the top and never hit the floor.

"And Mom and Seiya-san win!" Chibiusa yelled, "Minako took her hand off the circle first."

"Good." Usagi breathed, resting her forehead on his chest. "I thought it would not end."

"Killer of Joy." Seiya whispered, "and to think we are having so much fun."

Usagi's knee move, nudging him in a strategic location. "Don't push me Kou." she said sweetly.

"Why? Are you going to do something?"

"Wanna bet?"

Seiya smiled, "No. I wouldn't bet anything when it comes to you." he said seriously.

That made Usagi freeze.

"Okay now its our turn Hotaru!" Chibiusa said.

"If you excuse me." Usagi said, and left the room in a hurry.

Seiya cursed silently. There were so many layers of unhealed pain inside Usagi. In some things she was wise and strong (not the crybaby Tsukino anymore) in others, so vulnerable that he ached.

* * *

The Night air was chilly but Usagi didn't mind after the warmth of the house. Though, it wasn't the house that had her overheated. It was Seiya. Across the temple path, she saw Seiya open the door of the house and step outside. It didn't surprise her. Avoiding him right now was trying to avoid breathing. She wishes that the reunion would just finish. "What do you want?" as she saw him approaching her.

"A fresh air?" he asked, now standing in front of her.

"Of course.. what else would it be?" Usagi muttered.

"Okay.. It's not fresh air.. I just want to accompany you.. that's all." he murmured.

"I don't need your company."

"But I do." Seiya sat beside him on the stairs of the temple, "Besides you are one of the hosts... so you have the responsibility to make me feel home." he smirked.

She stared into the distance. "Fine. Go sit there and look at the stars."

"You know.. you can talk to me." Seiya said, perceptively. "I will listen."

Usagi shivered, but not from the cold. She remembered the day before Mamoru's accident. "We had a fight and he drove for a few hours... the reason why he died on a car accident because he realized that he is a total jerk and wanted to call me." she whispered. "he stopped by at that road...to call me and ask for an apology... and then some teenagers who were drunk... were driving and... then the accident occurred."

"Usagi..."

"I can't forgive myself though I know I am not to blame... it was a miracle, I... was able to talk to him before he died... but if we hadn't fought that time... he wouldn't be there. He wouldn't be stopping in the middle of that road and those teenagers won't hit his car and die... it was just a silly TV program. A small argument... Seiya.. if we hadn't argued.. Mamo-chan is still... still.." her voice trailed and she started crying.

He lifted her small frame across his lap, tucking her head into his shoulder. "Calm down... if I were Chiba-san.. I wouldn't want to see you cry." his fingers moved across her hair in soothing strokes.

Usagi closed her eyes, her senses filled with Seiya's warmth and masculine scent. She could allow the fantasy for a moment. Reality would intrude soon enough.

* * *

She must have dozed, for she drifted awake to the realization of a warm body curved around her, a steady heartbeat against her back... and a memory surfaced in a slow, unfolding image. _No.. it was a dream? right? _Just one of the dreams she had which haunted her mind in the dark hours of night. But as she moved and tried to pinch her cheeks. She realized it was no dream. The arms which held her were real. Carefully she began to ease herself free. Only to feel those arms tighten as warmth breath teased her hair.

"You are not going anywhere."

_Seiya!_ She checked herself. She was still fully clothe . "W-What happen?" her voice was a strangled whisper of sound and she felt the press of his mouth against her nape.

"You fell asleep as you were on my lap, I carried you to your bed but you didn't want to let go of me." he whispered.

She moved from the other side, only to find a smiling Seiya looking back at her. "Well now that I am awake, can you let go of me? The girls might-" The words tumbled out in a rush, only to come to a halt as Seiya pressed a hand over her mouth.

"Finders keepers." he said, quietly as he cupped her face.

"What are you doing?" Usagi said, in alarm voice.

"I am doing something I wanted to do thirteen years ago. And since you didn't realize it back then, I want to be sure you don't miss it now." he groaned.

"But didn't I tell you that all I can offer is friendshi-" she was interrupted when she felt Seiya's mouth crushing on hers. "Seiya" she moaned, his name muffled, lost in the hungry kiss.

Seiya knew he had to wait, but he had waited for so long, he couldn't wait any longer especially now they were on the bed. With a sigh of relief Seiya caught her mouth again with his own, his hand sliding on her back and arching her body closer to him. The soft imprint of Usagi's chest burned into him, searing away coherent thoughts.

Seiya's mouth, hot and open over hers, his tongue moving like a rough velvet over her teeth, his hands clasping her waist. Now finally she knew what it was like to have Seiya's arms around her, thing breath mingling together, his hands touching her with a sure, knowing strength. She had wondered in the past for a minute when she was not yet married to Mamoru.. she gasped. _Mamo-chan! _She started hesitating.

"No please don't stop Odango..." he groaned, urging her impossibly closer, kissing his way on her neck. "Don't stop and say yes... Odango.."

"Yes..." she moaned, too drowned into her feelings. But when she felt the cool air against her skin, she knew they had to stop, Usagi's eyes shot open as she realized that he'd already unzipped her pink tight pants and he was already pulling them down. "I.. mean NO!" she gasped. Usagi moved far from him, pulling her pants and zipping them back again. "What are you doing Seiya?"

"You said Yes."

"I.. didn't mean this." she gasped.

"But honey.."

"I am not your honey." she growled.

"You taste like honey." Seiya sat on the bed. "and I want to taste it.. everywhere..." his gaze up and down at her body.

"Seiya don't. please." Usagi pleaded, her knees shaking.

"You gave me a chance Odango... for thirteen years... I've dreamed of kissing you.. tasting you..." he raked a hand on his head. "And you gave me that chance... tonight."

"I wasn't thinking.. I was.. I am not prepared for this."

Seiya growled, "What is it? Do you see Chiba-san's ghost standing behind me? Is that it? He's been dead for years! You have every right to rejoin the living!" he looked down. "I can do this.. you know Usagi? I can damn avoid you for the rest of the reunion... but you made me do this... you never let go of my arms when you were sleeping."

"I didn't know okay?" she sighed. "I think I was... unconsciously...afraid to be..."

"Alone?" he asked, Usagi looked at him. "I know... that feeling." he stood up and walked at the door. But he paused before he could entirely leave the room. He force to look at Usagi's face and smile. "Because I've been alone for the last thirteen years."

Usagi impatiently dashed a tear from her cheek. "Seiya..."

"Every time you always tells me that you only want me to be your friend? I am dying inside. Can't you see? That I want you more than a friend? But no... you can't." he sighed. "I am really not good enough for you." he finished, as he opened the door and closed it.

"Seiya wait-"

* * *

Seiya leaned against the wall and listened for the movement in Usagi's bedroom. He didn't want to hurt her from his words, but he was too angry at the situation. A door further down the hallway opened up and Rei stepped out.

"I don't know what had happened inside? but looking at your face... It's not a good thing."

"Leave me alone." Seiya said, calming himself.

"These things happened at their own pace, you mustn't be impatient." she said.

"That depends on how long you've been waiting." Seiya closed his eyes.

Rei frowned at him.

"I am going now."

"What?"

"I can't stay and finish the reunion, I have to go back to my apartment... I have work to do."

"When are you leaving?" Rei asked, her frown deepened.

Seiya looked at her, "Today."

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www).(facebook).com(/)(chettephilip)  
don't forget to visit my Seiya and Usagi fanpage too! - (www)(chette).(iroha).(nu)(/)(moonstars)**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


	5. Mamoru's Request

**Hi Everyone! Chette here! well since "Love the Second time around" is almost finish so I am bringing you another story. This is alternate universe story between Seiya and Usagi. Note that I will not go on with the flow of the "Sailormoon Anime" (I want to write a unique romantic story for all Seiya and Usagi fans) I had this idea ever since I started my Seiya and Usagi Book... so I stop writing my book and wrote this idea. Hopefully you'll be reading it until the rest of the chapter ;)**

**Thank you very much for all your support! Some of my stories are now Books! You can buy them if you want to support me :) (don't worry I have an editor for my books... but since I do not pay my editor to edit my fanfics so... forgive my misspelled or incorrect punctuation marks because my english is very bad and its not my first language... with my real life and all... I have no time to check it, I am personally writing this for the readers who love Seiya and Usagi stories so much ;D)**

**... and of course Rights are all belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei Animation, TV Asahi and others**

**Sorry for the delay.. been busy printing with books. Yup Sailormoon fanbook will be releasing soon!**

**More than a friend  
A Seiya and Usagi fanfic**  
Written by: Chette

**Chapter 5: Mamoru's Request**

It was already morning and Usagi blinked back the tears. She curled into a fetal position of silent suffering in the face of Seiya's lonely face.

_"I am really not good enough for you."_

This was the second time she heard him say those words. The first one when she was in college, soaked in the rain. She was crying because Mamoru suddenly vanished and Seiya after defeating the enemy, he knelt down in front of her.

_"Am I not good enough for you?"_

She groaned, and instead of sulking; she gathered the sheets and carefully folded them. Then, she reached for the pillow that Seiya used. It smelt of Seiya's Masculine scent of shampoo, she remembered again his face.

_"Because I've been alone for the last thirteen years."_

She let go of the pillow and carefully dragged her bag under the bed and wrestled the zip open. She grabbed the pink t-shirt and a pair of blue capri pants.

_"Usagi?"_

Usagi hearing Rei; she straightened from her position, wiped her tears and took a deep breath. Rei should not notice that she had cried herself to sleep because of the confrontation between Seiya and her. "I am here, I'll open the door-"

"No need." Rei said, as she entered the room. "Usagi-" she paused,

"What?" Usagi asked,

"Are you okay?" Rei asked, frowning. "You're looking horrible." she added.

Usagi frowned, were her eyes really that puffy? She scratched her eyes with her hands. "I just had a trouble sleeping last night, that's all.." she said, looking down. Then she remembered her duty. "If you are here telling me that I should wake Seiya up, then I'll-"

"No need." Rei interrupted her.

Usagi looked at her, "What?"

"He's not here anymore."

"He left?" Usagi's voice pitched high in disbelief.

"Yes. He said, he needed to work now."

"I see..." Usagi said, when she could speak again.

"Anyway, the reason why I am here because Mako-chan needed help in making breakfast... and we are all busy... so can you help?" she asked, while observing her.

She looked down again. "S-Sure.." she said, but she felt guilty. Did Seiya left because of her? She shook her head. She looked back at Rei and was surprised that she was looking at her. Not just looking but observing her. "What?"

"You knew right?"

"I knew what?"

"Why Seiya didn't come to your wedding?"

_"Because I've been alone for the last thirteen years." _

Usagi turned her back on Rei and pushed her bag under the bed. "I.. I... don't know-"

"Seiya Loves you."

Usagi froze.

"Ever since the day he met you."

Usagi bit her lip, she carefully looked at Rei. She took a deep breath before she could question her, "Why are you saying this?" she asked, "I have Mamo-chan."

"He is dead. Usagi. Seiya is alive."

"I don't care!" Usagi burst out. "I don't need a replacement for Mamo-chan!" she added. This time, Rei froze. "Can't you see? what you guys are doing, is just hurting both Seiya and I, because if I... I... accepted Seiya... it is because of the obligation that I needed a king when I rule the world. Right?" she asked.

"Usagi-"

"You of all people, should know that Rei... that I can't marry out of obligation." she paused and realized her body was shaking. "I love Mamo-chan.. that is why I didn't marry him because of Obligation.. I married him because of Love! Its just so happens that Mamo-chan was Prince Endimyon and I am Princess Serenity."

"But Mamo-"

"So you see?" Usagi asked, "If I accepted Seiya.. I would hurt him more... because he knows that I can't love him more than I love Mamo-chan."

_"Mommy?"_

Usagi and Rei looked at the voice, and saw Chibiusa blinking at them. Usagi smiled and before she could really reach out for her daughter, she paused beside Rei. "So stop matching us. It won't work." she murmured. "Yes Baby!" she said, turning to Chibiusa with a smile.

When the door closed, Rei frowned. "You don't Understand..." she looked up into the ceiling. "Will this work... Mamoru-san?"

* * *

Rei watched the departing taxi speed down the road for a few minutes, and turned her gaze at the Big TV station in front of her. With the other Senshi's blessing, she's finally here to bring back Seiya. The reason of the Reunion is non-other than put Seiya and Usagi together; and with this little mission, she doesn't want to lose. She took a deep breath and walked towards the Receptionist.

"Um.. yeah.. I was wondering if I can.. talk to Seiya Kou?" she asked,

One of the receptionist's eye brow raised, "and who might you be?" she asked.

"Rei Hino. His friend."

The Receptionist wrote her name and chuckled, "...and I am his lover." she picked up the phone and called the guard. "There's another Seiya fan here-"

Rei watched her in alarmed, "No! Really! I am really his friend! He knows me! He'll talk to me!" she yelled, as she saw the guards coming towards her. "You have to believe me, I am a priestess and I don't Lie!" she yelled at the receptionist.

"Priestess?" The receptionist chuckled again. "What other lies are you going to make, Miss.." she looked at the notebook where she wrote her name. "Hino-san?"

Rei felt strong hands on her arms, she knew she was in trouble. She tried to struggle but it was no use. "I am not lying!" she yelled, as she was dragged out of the TV station. Everyone looked at the scenario.

Then out of the blue, Seiya wearing a black t-shirt with red coat and yellow scarf around his neck, appeared in front of the glass door of the TV station; he blinked and took off his shades. "Rei?" he asked.

"SEIYA!" Rei yelled, "Thank goodness! They don't believe that I know you! They think that I am a fan-" she paused, "Well I am a fan yes.. but" she shook her head, and struggle more. "Anyway, please tell them that you know me and I need to talk to you! It's important!"

Seiya frowned and looked at the guards. "Please release her, she's a friend." he said. The guards nodded and bowed at the two of them, then they left. "Are you okay?" he asked, putting his right hand on her shoulder.

Rei glared at the Receptionist, who was shocked. "That Receptionist didn't believe me. She made those guards dragged me out of the station." she growled.

Seiya chuckled, "She is just doing her job-"

"Yeah like a nice receptionist, would just tell me that you can't be bothered and not do that to me you know?" she asked, crossing her arms. Seiya stop smiling, "When I told her that I am your friend, she said she is your lover." she added. She couldn't stop herself, she was really angry at the receptionist.

"Okay. Okay." Seiya frowned, "I'll talk to her."

"In front of me." Rei commanded.

Seiya backed away, holding his hands up, "You're scary."

* * *

Seiya paced back and forth in his apartment, his mind tumbling with confusion and even more confusion. Especially when Rei talked to him earlier. He sat down on his bed and recalled their conversation awhile ago.

_"Were you not wondering, why the senshi gave their blessings to your feelings for our princess?"_

Seiya smirked, _"Yeah I did, but was there an importance for this?"_

_"This."_ Rei said, giving the CD to him. _"Watch this, and you'll understand everything."_

Seiya looked at the silver see-through case with the CD inside of it.

_"What is this?"_

_"Just watch it, and return it to me.. tonight whether you come back to the reunion, or not."_

_"I am not going back-"_

_"You will...To return the CD.. I need it tonight."_

Seiya frowned and looked at the wall clock on his apartment, it read seven in the evening. After his conversation with Rei, he worked for a few hours at the TV station. He tried to take the conversation and the CD off his mind, but it kept bothering him. "What is this CD?" he asked. The truth is, he was afraid to understand everything. As if Rei said that he will understand everything when he watched this. "Ah! Mou!" he growled and turned the tv on, then he put the CD on the DVD player and sat on the sofa. The screen filled with light, and then blue, then black and there.. he saw Mamoru smiling at him wearing a white polo t-shirt, and he looks a little pale.

_"Hiya Usako..."_

Seiya frowned, "Why the heck am I watching this?" he whispered, he was about to push the stop button when he heard him speak the next sentence.

_"Hi Everyone. Hi Seiya."_

Seiya froze.

_"Well, I guess if you're watching this tape, then I am dead now.. right?" _he asked, chuckling. Then he stopped laughing and his look became serious._ "The first thing that I want to say.. is that.. I am sorry.. Usako..."_ he paused, _"I am sorry.. for not being with you anymore, for making you raise our daughter on your own... I am sorry, for not becoming the King Endimyon in the future..."_

Seiya looked down, he couldn't stand seeing Mamoru's face. As he remembered Usagi's loneliness.

_"The truth is.. I already dreamed that I am going to die... you know me, I dream the future... so I tried to fought it, but it was no use." _he took a deep breath,_ "Even though I didn't tell you.. Usako.. but there was a big accident in the hospital, One group of my chemist students accidentally made a dangerous medicine. When they found out, they started to get nervous and one of them knocked it down, the liquid was about to fall on one of the students but as a medicine teacher... I had to save my student.. and thus, the bottle landed on me and I had a wound, the liquid went there... and to make the story short.. I suddenly found myself sick, without cure..."_ his voice trailed down.

Seiya hearing how Mamoru saved a student, made him look at the TV again.

_"It's others, before ourselves.. right Usako?"_ he asked, while smiling a bittersweet smile. _"Mina-san... please... don't leave Usako alone... I know that this is going to be painful for her... so I asked you.. please.. take care of her..."_ he cried.

"Chiba-san..." he whispered.

Tears continuously rolled on his face. _"The reason why I made this CD... is because I want everyone of you, to listen to my request..."_ he sniffed. _"and knowing Usako.. I am worried about her..."_ he wiped his tears using his hands. _"I think... Usako.. you have to marry Seiya."_

Seiya jerked back in the chair. "W-What?"

_"I know that you can never love anyone like you loved me... You don't want anyone else.. You don't need anyone else.. but in reality, Everyone needs someone else, and I know with Seiya.. you will be happy because I knew that you already have feelings for him."_

Seiya just sat there, staring at the screen. Never in a million years had he expected this.

_"Please.. Usako... marry Seiya."_ he softly said. _"I want you to date Seiya. And, I know you'll fall in love with him more than you love me."_

Seiya grabbed the remote control, he couldn't.. No.. he doesn't want to listen any of these anymore.

_"Seiya."_

He stared at him.

_"You have my blessing. Marry her."_

Did he heard right? He fumbled with the remote, Hit pause, then rewind and play it again.

_"Please.. Usako... marry Seiya. I want you to date Seiya. And, I know you'll fall in love with him more than you love me... Seiya-"_

He had heard correctly.

_"...You have my blessing. Marry her."_

The remote on his hand fell on the floor, causing the battery cover to open. His eyes couldn't stop staring at the TV, even though Mamoru's face wasn't there anymore. It was just a blue screen.

* * *

"Mommy?" Chibiusa called.

"I am here baby..." Usagi said, sitting on the temple stairs. They just finished their dinner and everyone else were inside the living room and watching a show.

"Uh oh..." Chibiusa said, stuck her head in the door. "Mommy, are you lonely?"

She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. In truth, she was quite guilty but more lonely when she found out that Seiya already left the reunion.

"Were you thinking of Dad?" she asked in a quieter tone while approaching her. "But didn't you say that Dad is up there and he is watching over us?" she added.

"Yes.. Chibiusa... Dad is looking at us right now..." she said. "So why are you here?" she asked.

"I want some milk." she said.

"Okay, I'll be there." Usagi said, she followed her daughter to the kitchen and pulled out the gallon of milk from Rei's refrigerator. While, Chibiusa grabbed a plastic cup and sat on the chair. "Here you go princess." Usagi said, as she poured out the milk.

Chibiusa's eyes glittered while looking at the milk. "Yeheey.. yum! yum!" she said, giggling.

She poured herself a glass of milk, she smiled at Chibiusa's actions. She was glad that she did a good job changing the way Chibiusa act to her, she was a bit different than the future Chibiusa she met.

"Mommy.. I think Dad wants you date again."

Usagi knew she must have stood frozen for a moment because the glass almost overflowed with milk. She caught herself and capped the gallon container. "Excuse me?" she asked,

"Why not? You are still young.. and beautiful" she said, sipping her milk.

"Why thank you my dear Chibiusa." Usagi smirked, as she put the milk gallon back at the refrigerator. "But I don't need a man to continue my life." she grabbed her glass of milk and sat in front of her daughter. "Besides... saying that Mommy needs to date other guys.. but Mommy already have you, and I bet other man don't like women with children nowadays... especially with a stubborn daughter just like you." she stick out her tongue on her.

"Well Seiya-san doesn't mind at all" she said it just as Usagi took a big swallow of milk, which made her choked and inhaled some milk. "Mom! Are you okay?" she asked in alarmed.

"I am.. fine." Usagi managed, but tried to suck in a lung full of air.

_"That looks delicious."_

Chibiusa and Usagi looked at the voice, and Chibiusa squealed while Usagi's jaw dropped. Seiya standing in front of them, looking gorgeous with his black shirt and red coat and he was smiling.

"Seiya-san! Where have you been?" Chibiusa asked, reaching out for him and Seiya carried her.

"Sorry Kid, I had to go to work." Seiya pinched Chibiusa's cheek, which made her giggle.

"But here I thought you won't come back to the reunion anymore." Chibiusa said. Seiya didn't say anything but smiled.

Usagi felt terrified, did he heard what Chibiusa was talking earlier? She cleared her throat. "Chibiusa, can you leave us for a moment?" she asked.

"Okie!" Chibiusa nodded, Seiya put her down and she went to get her glass of milk, then left the kitchen.

"Why are you here?" Usagi blurted out, when they were alone.

Seiya chuckled, "Where is my.. 'Welcome back' greeting?" he asked.

"Welcome back." Usagi said, looking straightly at him. "Why are you here?" she asked again.

Seiya chuckled more, "Thank you Odango.. now I am going to my room." he turned his back on her and left the kitchen.

"Sei-" Usagi paused and bit her lip,_ What just happen?_ _Didn't he left the reunion? Why is he here again?_ She blinked with confusion, but she also felt a little relieved and somewhat happy that he's back.

* * *

Seiya entered the Living Room, everyone smiled at him and said welcome back. He nodded and gave the CD back to Rei. "Thanks."

"Now you understand?" Rei asked, everyone looked at them.

"Yes." Seiya looked at each of the Senshi. "But I came back.. not to fullfill Chiba's request." he said, everyone blinked. "I came back.. to fulfill mine."

"What?" Minako asked.

"I am not going to be Chiba-san's replacement.. I am here.. because of my own feelings.. and I'll win her heart... and show to her that she can love me more than she love Chiba-san" Seiya looked at Minako.

"I don't understand?" Michiru asked,

"It's because I Love Odango too much, that I want her to love only me... to have her eyes only at me..." he put his hands on his pocket, "I don't just want her to love me... I want to make her love me... It maybe selfish decision... but that's how I love her."

"Then go for it." Haruka winked. "I know you can do it."

Everyone nodded.

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www).(facebook).com(/)(chettephilip)  
don't forget to visit my Seiya and Usagi fanpage too! - (www)(chette).(iroha).(nu)(/)(moonstars)**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


End file.
